<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Savages by PapilioMachaon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27620429">Savages</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PapilioMachaon/pseuds/PapilioMachaon'>PapilioMachaon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sinful Passions [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dir en grey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Ass Smacking, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Fights, Insults, M/M, Sexual Tension, Shower Sex, Tension</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:11:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,455</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27620429</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PapilioMachaon/pseuds/PapilioMachaon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Die and Kaoru just seem to hate each others guts, while at the same time not being able to keep their hands off each other.<br/>How does that fit together?<br/>Well, these two even can't tell.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Die/Kaoru (Dir en grey)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sinful Passions [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019352</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Savages</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>There it is: more porn!!!!<br/>Sorry, not sorry? I don't have any explanation to this. It's really just raunchy, lewd sex! Another "slutty Die" and "horny Kaoru" story which got stuck in my head. Urgh.</p><p>Also, I started to add those smutty one-shots to a series to get some kind of structure into everything - even if one story is not based on another. I'm just a neat freak and love to get things all nice and organised, okay? Okay. ô_o<br/>Anything else? I guess not.<br/>(should have named that series "slutty Die and horny Kaoru series", now that I think about it but oh well... XD)</p><p>PS: If you’ve ever asked yourself.... YES! I have a thing for Kaoru coming inside Dies ass, period. X)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kaoru forcefully pulled on Dies hair as his hips slammed against the others sweet ass, burying himself vigorously deep inside that tight heat over and over again, making the younger man cry out in a mix of pleasure and pain. Dies head titled back, fingernails clawing at the leaders back while he allowed his bandmate to fuck him mercilessly into the mattress. He was floating on cloud nine, a kaleidoscope of shapes and colours exploded behind shut lids and his whole being trembled with each thrust the other man made into his body.</p><p>“Oh my God, don’t stop, don’t you stop now,” he whined, hips pushing up to meet the smaller guitarists thrusts greedily.</p><p>“You love getting your little hole stuffed with my cock, don’t you? Needy whore. Are you going to come soon? I can already feel your muscles quivering, drawing me in. You’re such a slut, Die,” Kaoru whispered huskily against the blonds throat before sinking his teeth in, biting and nibbling at the soft, warm skin. </p><p>Die grunted in response, not being able to utter a complete sentence, but being very much capable of showing Kaoru his irritation by pinching his side.</p><p>Instantaneously the leader answered with a particular hard thrust, hips keeping up the punishing pace afterwards and his fingers, still tangled in blond silk, gave another sharp tug to which Die reacted the same way as before – moaning and writhing. </p><p>God, the former redhead was like a wild animal and Kaoru loved every minute of it, he revelled in it, absorbed every tiny reaction as a dry sponge sucked up water. </p><p>It wasn't exactly surprising that it didn’t take very long for his vision to start bluring deliciously with his impending orgasm. Yes, Die was definitely not the only one being close to completion. He felt the telltale throb in his balls, the slight shiver that went down his spine and the way Die clenched around him brought him to his breaking point in mere minutes.</p><p>He surged forward again. Once, twice and the blond broke. Kaoru heard the throaty groan, felt him shuddering beneath him. His insides clamped down around his dick as he came hard and that was all it took for the leader to reach his own high, to reach that absolute bliss. </p><p>He rammed his cock in and held it there, deeper than Die had ever known, deeper than Die would ever experience. It throbbed with lust as wave after wave of hot cum shot into his tight ass, filling him up.<br/>
The blond whined loudly and his hands grabbed for the older guitarists upper arms, searching for some kind of support. It was perfect, the pleasure so intense that he could hardly bear it.</p><p>Kaoru pulled out only a few minutes later, shifting to the side and collapsing onto the bed. They looked at each other, the sense slowly returning to them. </p><p>Wordlessly the younger male closed his eyes for a moment before turning around, presenting his bare backside to his bandmate. Which wasn’t a problem, really. Kaoru gladly took a good look at the others cute butt, even gave one small cheek a sharp smack and smirked dirtily as Die reached behind himself to slap his hand away. </p><p>“Stop this or I’ll kick your ass,” he complained and sat up. His gaze wandered over to the other male who was still grinning at him triumphally.</p><p>“Oh, c’mon, don’t be such a pussy. I know you like it.”</p><p>“Seriously, if you want to get a piece of my ass anytime soon again, you’ll have to stop giving me all those names.”</p><p>“Are we getting a little emotional here? Want me to list all the things you’ve been calling me for the last couple of months?” Kaoru stated calmly and rolled his eyes – a gesture which never failed to make Dies blood boil. </p><p>“I didn’t know you were having a list. Now, who’s the emotional one, huh?” the blond sneered with a smug smile attached to his lips. The smaller guitarists eyes flashed with anger for a split second.</p><p>“Drop it!” he said. </p><p>The blond tsk’d in disdain and got out of bed. He silently made his way to the door, stopped there and leaned his shoulder against the frame, throwing a hard look at the leader.</p><p>“You up for another round in the shower? I’m feeling kinda needy today,” he asked with a cheeky wink in Kaorus direction before leaving for the bathroom without waiting for the others reply.<br/>
Kaoru would follow, Die knew that. He always followed.</p><p>It was like some silent arrangement between them, an arrangement neither could remember making intentionally. It just had happened. When one of their fights, 'cause that’s what they always did – they fought, they screamed, they hated each other’s guts – when one of those had escalated once some years ago, Kaoru had thrown the former redhead against their studios wall in a fit of rage, ready to punch his lights out but had ended up fucking the others lights out instead.<br/>
It had been the wildest, most intense sex they’d ever had. It had been the best, most satisfying sex they’d ever had and since that day they both came back for more time and time again. Neither of them was able to resist the other, no matter how much they actually did not get along on a day-to-day basis. </p><p>It always started with some pointless fights where they would piss each other off, provoke and insult until they both would lose their shit and end up fucking vigorously on whatever surface was available. They would only ever stop when their temper would cool down enough and afterwards, they'd part ways or start anew – their little game of push and pull.</p><p>“You know, you’re always needy,” Kaorus answer eventually rang through the hallway as he casually strolled after the former redhead, ready for another round of teasing and mocking, ready for another round of passionate sex.</p><p>“Shut up, old man and fuck me already or do you want me to look for someone new? Someone who’s not as slow as you are?” Die said with a mocking tone to his voice as the smaller male finally caught up with him and they stepped into the shower, where Kaoru immediately pressed his bandmate face first against the cold, tiled wall, making him gasp out in a combination of surprise and arousal.</p><p>“I’ll give you old, slut,” Kaoru growled darkly into the blond’s ear, sending hot shivers of lust down his spine. He greedily pushed his butt back against the leaders newly awakened erection, ground against it and yelped when, for the second time that night, a hand collided with the soft skin of his ass. It was meant as punishment, that was for sure.</p><p>“Hold still,” the smaller male demanded, sliding his fingers boldly between those pretty, firm cheeks, searching for and finding that small, muscled opening that would soon be welcoming Kaorus cock in a tight, warm embrace. Slowly, ever so slowly, he circled the tiny entrance, pushing his pointer in and groaned at the slick heat inside the others body. It was sinful. It was sexy.</p><p>“Now, be a good little princess and behave for me, will you?” he added, couldn’t refrain from pissing Die off again and felt him tense in protest right away.</p><p>“Fuck you,” he hissed dangerously, but Kaoru remained unimpressed.</p><p>“No, that’s what I’m about to do to you. After all, it’s what you want, right? You’re still full of my cum and want even more. Aren’t you ashamed of yourself? I wonder what our bandmates would say if they’d see how much you like to take my cock, how beautifully you moan my name, how desperately you want me to come inside you. Dirty boy.”</p><p>It took only that little bit more provocation, a short swipe of Kaorus finger over his good spot, a gentle bite to his shoulder and Die slowly turned into a shivering, quivering mess. Yes, he was dirty, yes Kaorus words were turning him on, every touch was sending him higher and he needed more. So much more.</p><p>“Oh my God, Kaoru. Please, please…” he shamelessly begged because he wanted to behave, wanted to be good, wanted to be fucked and brought to heaven by his leader and by his leader only.</p><p>And Kaoru did never decline, did never disappoint as he loved when Die was being good, loved when Die was begging for him and for him only.</p><p>He’d never tell their bandmates; he’d never ever share.</p><p>What they had was undefined, what they had was weird and out of standards.</p><p>But whatever they had… they had it together – just the two of them, Kaoru and Die.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>